My 'Fake' Ex Wife
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: AU/Ichigo memutuskan untuk memikirkan pasangan hidupnya. Inoue Orihime adalah pilihan bagus. Tapi tidak ketika Ishida keceplosan menyebut nama Nel—'anak' Ichigo./"Kalau kau m-memang sudah bercerai, aku ingin bertemu mantan istrimu, Kurosaki-kun."/Semua terjadi spontan/"Aku ingin kau berpura-pura jadi mantan istriku."/Kuchiki Rukia terpaksa terlibat drama kebohongan konyol ini. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Aku bertemu Neliel ketika usiaku masih usia sekolah dasar. Kebetulan hari itu aku dan ayah baru saja menonton pertandingan baseball di pusat kota. Sore itu cukup menyenangkan. Aku memakai kaos tiruan tim baseball favoritku dan menikmati se-cone es krim rasa jeruk sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan ayah._

_Lalu semua hal hebat ini dimulai ketika aku tak sengaja menabrak sesosok gadis—mungkin satu tahun di atasku… entahlah. Mungkin usianya sepuluh tahun, mungkin kurang. Ia memiliki mata yang indah, lebar, dan warna rambutnya yang kontras dengan warna oranye di kepalaku menjadi hal menarik untuk tetap kupandang._

_Lalu aku sadar, di pipi pucatnya, air mata menetes deras. Aku menoleh cepat pada ayah—ayahku sontak berlutut di depannya. Ayahku yang cerewet kini berubah lembut, tersenyum, menarikan jemarinya di pipi gadis itu untuk menghapus air matanya. Tanpa meminta persetujuanku, ayah meraih topi di kepalaku dan memakaikannya di kepalanya._

"_Tolong aku, Tuan," isaknya pelan._

_Suaranya terdengar manis. Tapi dibandingkan dengan wajahnya yang cantik, penampilannya cukup mengenaskan. Wajahnya yang cantik itu hampir tersamarkan oleh pucat wajahnya. Pakaiannya terbilang lusuh._

"_Mereka akan menangkapku."_

"_Siapa?" tanya ayahku. Aku hanya terdiam—memilih untuk menjadi penonton._

"_Orang-orang jahat itu. Mereka mencopet, menyuruh kami turun ke jalanan, menyakiti kami di gang-gang kota. Aku takut sekali."_

_Kulirik ekspresi wajah ayah. Air muka ayah mengeras. Kulihat ayah melepas jaket kebanggaannya lalu membungkuskan jaket besar itu di tubuh Neliel._

_Neliel._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya ayah._

"_Mereka menamaiku Neliel."_

_Sudah kubilang, nama itu unik. Aku menyukai nama itu._

"_Baiklah Neliel. Ini putraku, Ichigo."_

_Beberapa detik kemudian, ayah membawa kami berlari menuju sebuah taksi yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat parkir._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. All publicly recognizable Bleach characters, settings, etc. are the property of Tite Kubo and Shueisha Inc. Little inspired by 'Just Go With It' the Movie, from Columbia Pictures and Happy Madison Productions. Plot was originally mine. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**SPECIAL TO KUROSAKI KUCHIKI-CHAN!**

_**Warning (s)**: AU, Romance, Humor, slight OOC, My 1st Bleach Fic._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY 'FAKE' EX-WIFE**

.

.

.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

"Ichi … Ichi … Ichiii~"

Pemuda 25 tahun berambut sewarna jeruk itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tiga detik, lalu mendongak mendapati Isshin—ayahnya—yang tengah menggendong Nel.

Pemuda itu menggosok isi telinganya lalu terbangun dari sofa empuknya. Ia bangkit duduk dan langsung merentangkan tangannya. "Neeeel!"

Bayi berusia yang lusa berusia setahun itu tertawa riang dalam pelukan Isshin.

"Ichi … Ichi … Ichiii~" ulang Nel.

Ichigo mendengus sembari mengangkat satu tangannya—mencubit pipi gembul Nel. "Panggil aku Tou_-chan_. Touuuu … _chan_!"

"Ouuu…?"

Ichigo tertawa. Ia mendongak dan menatap Isshin masih bergeming memasang air muka horor pada putra sulungnya. Menatap ayahnya seperti itu, Ichigo merasa wajahnya membatu dan pecah berkeping-keping. Wajah ayahnya serasa mengintimidasi saat ini.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, eh?" sindir Isshin.

Ichigo tertawa kikuk.

"Sepertinya semalam kau pesta sampai mabuk."

Ichigo mendesah. "Aku tidak mabuk, Ayah. Cuma … kemalaman."

"Beruntung kau lupa mengunci pintu kamar. Aku jadi tak perlu susah payah menggedor pintu kamarmu."

"Ayah ada perlu apa mencariku?"

"Lihat jam dinding."

Ichigo dengan santainya melirik penanda waktu di tangannya. "Sepertinya aku kesiangan."

"Itu karena kau tidur seperti orang mati. Kau sedang belajar mati?" Isshin akhirnya memilih ikut duduk di sofa di samping Ichigo yang masih sibuk menguap. Diserahkannya Nel ke pangkuan Ichigo.

"Aku … mimpi tentang Neliel."

Isshin menoleh.

"Tentang pertemuan kita dulu dengan Neliel."

Isshin mendesah, "Sudah hampir setahun sejak kematiannya. Karena bocah kecil ini terlalu mirip Neliel, kita jadi menamakannya Nel."

Ichigo _sweatdrop_. "Ayah memang tak pintar mencari nama."

"Sudah hampir setahun. Kau masih ingat ucapan Neliel sebelum ia meninggal?"

'_**Jaga putriku dan anggap ia seperti anakmu sendiri. Bahkan saat suatu saat kau menikah, kau dan istrimu harus bisa menjaga putriku, Ichigo.'**_

Ichigo mendesah.

"Mungkin kalau kau ingin Nel-kecil menganggapmu 'ayah', kau harus bersiap mencari sosok untuk dipanggil 'ibu' tak lama lagi."

"Hm, aku belum punya pandangan."

"Memangnya pesta reunimu semalam itu, tidak mempertemukanmu dengan satu perempuan pun?"

Ichigo mulai berpikir sesuatu. Semalam ia tak terlalu memerhatikan teman-teman perempuan semasa SMA-nya. Ia lebih sibuk bercanda ke sana kemari. Kalau pun ada satu nama—

—Inoue Orihime.

Sepertinya gadis itu belum menikah. Dan dilihat dari caranya menatap Ichigo, sepertinya perempuan itu masih punya perasaan padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa ayah membangunkanku?"

"Kau tidak ke restoran?"

"Bukannya ada Kuchiki di sana?"

"Justru itu, Rukia-_chan_ mencarimu dari tadi. Ia menunggu di bawah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi."

Rukia menoleh. Diletakkannya potret pigura Yuzu dan Karin—mengembalikannya ke atas salah satu buffet berisi vas pohon bonsai tak jauh dari meja ruang tamu. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap sang 'Bos' tengah menguap santai sembari membawa sebuah handuk abu-abu di genggamannya. "Wah, lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Yakin tidak mau kembali tidur, eh, Bos?"

"Ha-ha-ha. Caramu memanggilku 'bos' membuat kupingku gatal mendadak."

"Mungkin kau harus menyiapkan pembersih telinga mulai sekarang."

Ichigo menatap Rukia baik-baik. Pendek, potongan rambut aneh, mata yang sangat lebar, sama sekali tidak seksi, dan cerewet. Bentuk kelebihan yang membuat Ichigo melempar jauh-jauh nama Rukia dari jajaran calon istri. "Lucu sekali, Midget."

Rukia melotot. Ia terlanjur duduk—membuatnya mendongak. Tapi meski ia berdiri, ia tak akan bisa menatap Ichigo dalam posisi sejajar.

Sayang sekali.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang ke rumahku. Kenapa tak langsung ke restoran saja? Ini aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya kau merindukanku."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahi. "Selera humormu bagus."

"Kau tahu selera humorku sejak kita kuliah."

Rukia tertawa kaku. "Ya, tak beda jauh dengan om-om tua berkimono di acara parodi."

"Dan tawa serammu itu tak berubah sejak dulu."

Rukia terdiam seketika. "Jangan buat aku melempar pot bonsai ini, Bos."

Kali ini Ichigo memilih menghentikan gurauannya. Sebenarnya, ia juga tak terlalu pandai bergurau. Ia merasa Rukia lebih pintar untuk hal itu. Dan tawa Rukia, meski sedikit aneh, tapi Ichigo terbiasa mendengarkannya.

Kuchiki Rukia—teman semasa kuliahnya yang kini bekerja untuknya di restoran yang dikelola Ichigo. Seorang perempuan dengan _short temper_, cuek, terkesan angkuh pada siapa pun yang belum mengenalnya. Namun Ichigo tahu, Rukia termasuk perempuan yang baik. Ia cukup rajin dan menerima keadaan apa pun.

"Nel-_chaaan_!"

Dua detik setelah merentangkan tangan, Isshin—yang muncul dari direksi belakang Ichigo—menyerahkan Nel pada pangkuan Rukia.

Nel tertawa nyaring, dengan tangan yang mengepal-mengembang, mencoba meraih poni Rukia.

"Ehemm." Isshin berdeham pelan di telinga Ichigo. "Melamun, Nak?"

Ichigo tersentak. "Oh, tidak, hanya terpikir sesuatu."

"Terpikir tentang pembicaraan tadi?" bisik Isshin.

"Ha?"

"Terpikir menjadikan Rukia sebagai 'ibu' Nel? Kudengar ia masih _single_."

Mata Ichigo melotot. "APA!"

Rukia menoleh—mendongak pada Ichigo yang berteriak mendadak. "Ada apa?"

Ichigo kehilangan kata-kata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia—lalu kembali pada wajah ayahnya. Berkali-kali.

"O-oi! Ah!"

Penyakit gagap mendadak menyerang Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Isshin tertawa.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa ke sini, Midget!"

Rukia melotot. "Tak usah teriak! Aku hanya duduk dua langkah dari jarak tempatmu berdiri."

Isshin tertawa makin keras—Rukia menoleh heran meski hanya sedetik.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan stok _wine_ di restoran. Makanya aku kemari. Dan lagi, aku membawa laporan _beverage_ untuk bulan ini."

Isshin tak berhenti tertawa, "Kubuatkan teh dulu ya, Rukia_-chan_."

"Boleh, Paman." Rukia mengangguk lalu memicingkan kembali matanya pada Ichigo. "Bukannya lebih baik kalau kau segera berangkat mandi? Untuk apa berdiri di depanku dan menatapku seperti itu? Aku tak akan membawa lari Nel."

Yang benar saja. "Dengan kaki pendekmu itu kau mau membawa lari Nel? Kucing pun akan tertawa kalau sampai mengira kau bisa menculik Nel."

"Ck!"

Ichigo berbalik pergi dan Rukia hanya menggeram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya, aku berdiri di dalam gudang _wine_ pada siang hari. Harusnya aku kemari nanti malam saja."

Mungkin Ichigo sedikit tergiur mencicipi barang dagangan restorannya sendiri.

"Dan aku tak percaya kalau seorang bos akan mengeluh karena berdiri di tengah-tengah rak minuman milik restorannya sendiri."

Mungkin Rukia sebenarnya hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _manager_ restoran—meski cara bicaranya cukup blak-blakan.

Ichigo menoleh dan berbalik. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah botol _white-wine_. "Kita bermain logika saja, mana ada orang yang memesan _wine_ pada jam segini? Tenang saja, untuk beberapa jenis yang stoknya kosong itu, aku akan mengaturnya lagi dan mendatangkannya ke restoran ini."

Rukia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baguslah."

"Kau lega sekarang?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai pegawai."

"Aku hanya tak terlalu nyaman menjalankan tugasku sebagai bos kalau berhadapan denganmu."

Eh?

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Itu semua karena kita saling mengenal sejak kuliah."

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam, _Tawake_. Otakmu yang seenaknya menarik kesimpulan. Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Kau tahu, kalau cara bicaramu pada laki-laki seperti itu terus menerus, maka kau tak akan laku sampai tua. Kau tahu kalau kau tak seksi sama sekali, jadi ada baiknya, sifat jelekmu itu harus kau sembunyikan, Midget."

"Hahaha," Rukia tertawa, "kau bicara seolah kau lelaki paling laku di dunia, Ichigo."

"Ha! Aku tak bicara seperti itu. Kau yang berpikir seperti itu! Mungkin kau memang berpikir bahwa aku lelaki yang menarik."

"Yang benar saja. Kau bahkan tak pernah terlihat berkencan dan hanya tertarik pada Nel."

"Dan sekarang kau bicara seolah kau perempuan yang ahli dalam menjalani kencan buta seminggu tujuh kali," ejek Ichigo. "Siapa yang mau denganmu? Si Hitsugaya itu? Kalian kombinasi yang pas."

"Aha! Tidak harus tujuh kali seminggu. Dan jangan bawa-bawa nama si rambut perak itu, Baka," jawab Rukia. "Dan untuk informasi tambahan, setidaknya akhir bulan nanti aku akan menggunakan jadwal liburku untuk pergi dengan Renji ke Okinawa."

Ichigo memicingkan matanya. "Kau bicara seolah aku akan memercayainya, Midget."

Rukia mengangkat bahunya dan menaikkan satu alisnya—tertawa pelan. "Aku tak butuh kau percaya atau tidak, Baka. Kau, kan, bukan apa-apaku."

"Hei, aku bosmu."

Rukia tertawa lagi. "Oh, lihat siapa sekarang yang bangga jadi seorang bos."

Sebuah sinar elektrik tak kasat mata terlihat menghubungkan pancaran mata keduanya.

Pertanda perang.

"Apa kalian berdua masih sibuk?"

Ichigo memutus acara _staring-contest_ itu dan segera menoleh pada salah satu pegawainya, Ishida Uryuu.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada seseorang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo ketus—ditujukan untuk Rukia.

"Entahlah. Seorang perempuan, cantik, tinggi. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

Kali ini giliran Ichigo tertawa, menyindir Rukia. "Ha, teman kencanku sepertinya datang. Dan kau, Rukia, selamat bersenang-senang dengan si Babon Merah itu." Pemuda berambut oranye itu masih tertawa ketika berjalan melewati pintu.

Ishida menoleh pelan pada Rukia. "Si Bos kenapa?"

Rukia mendengus. "Gejala gangguan jiwa," jawabnya singkat sambil ikut melangkah melewati pintu meninggalkan gudang wine.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat langkah Ichigo terhenti di sisi salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut ruang restoran, ia hanya bisa takjub ketika menatap siapa sosok yang datang. Seorang perempuan yang ia temui kemarin di acara reuni SMA, kini duduk manis dengan secangkir _vanilla-latte_ dan _strawberry cake_. Ia mengenakan coat berwarna _jade_ yang kontras dengan rambutnya—yang terurai sempurna. Di bagian samping kepalanya, sebuah jepit berbentuk bunga _daisy_ terlihat cantik menahan sisi poninya.

"Lho, Inoue?"

Gadis itu, Inoue Orihime.

Inoue mendongak dan segera berdiri. Ia tersenyum dan menyapa Ichigo dengan segera. "Kurosaki_-kun_."

Takjub sedetik, akhirnya Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Inoue.

Suara lembut Inoue terdengar lagi, "Aku tahu restoran ini dari Tatsuki."

"Oh, ya?"

Inoue mengangguk. "Ya, aku lupa bertanya langsung padamu semalam."

Ichigo tertawa. "Iya. Aku juga minta maaf karena tak memberitahumu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya restoran yang bagus."

"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bekerja di mana sekarang?"

"Aku mengajar musik di sebuah sekolah putri tak jauh dari stasiun."

Ichigo terdiam.

Benar-benar feminin.

"Kau tahu, mengajar anak-anak terasa menyenangkan."

Dan sepertinya ia cukup keibuan.

"Aku menyukai pekerjaanku."

Sepertinya Inoue termasuk pertimbangan yang bagus untuknya.

Ichigo bukan lagi lelaki remaja dengan usia sekolah atau kuliah. Ia sudah cukup dewasa. Dan yeah, Rukia benar, ia hampir tak memikirkan wanita setahun belakangan ini, dan hanya fokus pada Nel. Nel akan tumbuh besar dengan menganggap Ichigo sebagai ayahnya. Sementara di sisi lain, ia butuh figur ibu. Ichigo yang payah dan berantakan tak mungkin menjalani peran sebagai dua orang tua sekaligus, kan? Nel lusa akan berusia setahun. Ia juga masih ingat betul pesan Neliel padanya.

Dan semalam, ia memimpikannya kembali.

Mungkin ini pertanda.

"Inoue, kalau boleh bertanya, apa kau … tak apa-apa kemari sendirian? Ini jam makan siang, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tak punya janji menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan orang lain?"

Inoue memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud Kurosaki_-kun_?"

"Apa kau … sendirian? Maksudku, single?"

Sedetik setelahnya, rona gelap kemerahan menghiasi pipi Inoue.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu lancang," sergap Ichigo buru-buru sembari tertawa. "Kau tak harus menjawabnya, sih."

"Ah! Be-belum, Kurosaki_-kun_!"

"Eh?"

"A-aku masih sendiri. Maksudku, aku tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun saat ini."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Karena sejujurnya, sampai sekarang, Ku-Kurosaki_-kun_lah, satu-satunya orang yang … kukagumi."

Ichigo terbelalak. Di hadapannya, seorang teman dari masa lalunya, secara tidak langsung membuka pintu hati lebar-lebar dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka kalau Inoue akan memberi respon secepat itu. Kalau seperti ini, akan lebih mudah menjalin hubungan dengan Inoue. Perempuan ini akan jadi calon ibu untuk Nel.

Inoue menangkup kedua belah pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya—malu. "M-maaf aku mengatakannya."

"Kalau begitu … mau menjalin hubungan denganku?"

Sejujurnya, Ichigo bukan seseorang yang ahli untuk urusan percintaan. Ia tak tahu di mana ia harus berbasa-basi atau melakukan hal-hal lainnya ketika membuka percakapan untuk menyepakati dibentuknya sebuah hubungan lebih dari sebatas teman. Ia mengatakannya begitu saja.

Inoue terdiam, wajahnya masih merona total.

"Bagaimana?"

Mata Inoue berkaca-kaca. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Dan ia mengangguk cepat.

Jemari lentik itu terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendapatkan jawabannya dalam waktu singkat. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ia yakin Inoue serius menerima hubungan ini. Wajah Inoue mencerminkannya. Wajah berseri-seri perempuan jatuh cinta—yang biasa Ichigo temui dalam dorama percintaan di televisi. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apalagi kali ini. ia … sebenarnya tak merencanakan sejauh ini. Karena sebenarnya, ia tak tahu apa ia memulai hubungan ini karena ia menyukai Inoue. Tentu, Inoue gadis yang baik. Ia cantik dan memiliki fisik yang mampu membuat lelaki mana pun bertekuk lutut dengan seribu buket mawar.

Kesan pertama, Inoue sempurna—apalagi jika disandingkan dengan Kuchiki Rukia.

Oh, Iya, Rukia. Di mana _manager_-nya itu?

"Bos, maaf mengganggu. Ada telepon dari Isshin-_san_."

Ichigo menoleh dan (lagi-lagi) mendapati Ishida di sampingnya.

"Ayahku? Bisakah nanti saja? Katakan aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

Ishida melirik Inoue yang sudah menarik lagi tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo—sepertinya malu dengan kehadiran Ishida yang tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya ini soal anakmu."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"A-apa!" Inoue lantas menoleh pada Ishida sebelum akhirnya melarikan kembali pandangannya pada Ichigo. "A-anak? Kau p-punya anak, Kurosaki_-kun_?"

Ichigo membatu. Seluruh pegawai restoran memang menganggap Nel sebagai putri Ichigo.

"Lantas k-kenapa kau bilang ingin menjalin hubungan denganku?"

Kali ini Inoue menangis lagi—bukan lagi air mata bahagia.

"Apa kau ingin mempermainkan perasaanku?"

Ichigo kaku, dan Ishida yang merasa bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan, akhirnya memilih bergegas pergi.

Inoue bangkit berdiri.

Ichigo ikut bangkit dari kursinya. "Tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Kau tidak menyangkal kalau kau punya anak, kan? Kau punya keluarga, kan?"

Ichigo meraih kedua sisi lengan Inoue, menahan perempuan itu agar tak pergi. Dalam hati ia merutuk. Kenapa saat ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, malah terjadi kejadian seperti ini? Kalaupun ia tak menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Inoue, ia tak ingin keduanya memiliki hubungan buruk sebagai teman karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Kurosaki_-kun_! Biarkan aku pergi."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi dengar dulu. Aku memang punya anak. Tapi aku tak punya istri."

"…"

Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya buntu.

"Apa?" tanya Inoue tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Bagaimana ia menjelaskan soal Neliel yang menjadi kakak angkatnya—yang setahun lalu meninggal sehingga ia yang kini merawat Nel sebagai anaknya? Menjelaskan tentang Neliel akan makan banyak waktu. Dan Inoue kini sedang labil karena berita bahwa ia punya anak cukup mengejutkannya.

"Aku … bercerai."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah bercerai."

_Ichigo terpaksa berbohong._

"Apa benar … seperti itu?"

"Iya, aku sudah bercerai. Lihat, aku tak memakai cincin kawin, kan?"

Inoue tertunduk. Sedetik, ia menatap lagi kedua mata Ichigo. "Kau tidak bohong, kan, Kurosaki_-kun_?"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

_Kebohongan spontan._

"Apa aku bisa bertemu anakmu, dan mungkin, mantan istrimu?"

_Dan mulai saat ini, ia akan terjebak di kebohongan-kebohongan baru._

.

.

.

.

.

"Teman kencanmu sudah pergi, Bos?"

Ichigo mencengkeram helai rambutnya sendiri. Ia menoleh pada sosok Rukia yang masuk ke dalam ruangan membawa beberapa catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Ini, catatan dari Chad. Barang masuk siang tadi."

Ichigo mendesah.

Dan rukia memilih diam.

"Kau pasti melihat dengan jelas kejadian tadi."

Rukia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya melihat sekilas. Tapi mungkin aku bisa menanyakan soal 'drama' lengkapnya pada Keigo. Sepertinya ia mengikuti adegan 'drama'-mu dan teman kencanmu."

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia dengan tatapan sayu.

Rukia terdiam sesaat. Tidak ada balasan atas sindirannya barusan?

"…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku terkena masalah besar."

Rukia mendengarkannya baik-baik.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Hah?"

"Kali ini aku benar-benar tak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa. Cuma kau perempuan yang bisa kupercaya, Rukia."

"Seberat apa masalahmu?"

"Ini menyangkut masa depan Nel juga."

Rukia menelan ludah.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Rukia terdiam. Permasalahan sebesar apa memangnya? Sejam lalu Ichigo bertemu dengan seorang perempuan cantik. Dan kini, di hadapannya, Ichigo memasang wajah sendu dan kebingungan. Rambutnya yang jabrik makin terlihat acak-acakan. "Aku bantu kalau aku memang bisa."

Ichigo mengangkat arah pandangannya pada Rukia. Cahaya mata yang sempat meredup itu langsung berbinar.

"Aku yakin, cuma kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk membantuku."

"Baiklah. Apa itu?" tanya Rukia mulai penasaran.

"Perempuan tadi, teman SMA-ku dulu. Namanya Inoue Orihime. Aku … memutuskan untuk menjadikan ia kekasihku. Agar suatu saat, kami bisa menikah dan Nel punya sosok ibu."

Rukia menelan ludah lagi. Haruskah ia memberi selamat?

"Tapi Ishida mendadak menghampiriku karena ayah menelepon dan mencariku. Ishida tak sengaja menyebutkan bahwa aku sudah punya anak. Inoue sangat _shock _dan menangis. Ia bilang aku mempermainkannya. Kau tahu, kan, seperti apa masalahku sekarang?"

Rukia mulai mendapat penerangan tentang masalah yang melanda Ichigo kali ini. "Kenapa tak jujur saja dan menceritakan soal Nel?"

"Masalahnya, aku terlanjur mengatakan bahwa Nel memang anakku."

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku terlanjur mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bercerai."

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Inoue berkata, ia ingin bertemu dengan mantan istri juga anakku."

Mata Rukia melebar.

"Aku ingin kau berpura-pura jadi mantan istriku, Rukia."

**T B C**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Surabaya, 27 Mei 2012**_

_**Happy birthday to Fiki-pyon alias Kurosaki Kuchiki. Maaf kado penpiknya telat—malah multichapter pula. Tapi setidaknya, yang penting kubikinin, kan? *ngeles**_

_**Awkay, this is my 1st fanfiction in this fandom.**_

_**Kalau merasa asing dengan nama pena ini, pemiliknya adalah author dari 40 cerita di fandom Naruto sejak awal tahun 2010 lalu. Pernah menghampiri fandom Bleach namun hanya sekedar reader, namun akhirnya setelah dua tahun berlalu, ia memilih untuk melebarkan sayap (?) ke fandomnya Kurosaki Ichigo. Meski terbilang 'master' dalam hal mengenal Naruto, tapi ia sebenarnya mengenal Bleach lebih dulu daripada Naruto. Ia sempat membaca 33 komik bajakannya pada tahun 2009—namun sayangnya, sekarang ia sudah mengalami pikunitis akut yang menyebabkan ia lupa dengan semua hal tentang Bleach.**_

_**Inilah penyebab utama mengapa fanfic ini rawan dengan warning OOC.**_

_**Sekali lagi, author dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa ini adalah fanfic ICHIRUKI. Author tak berencana meng-hime-kan atau malah membashing sosok Inoue di cerita ini. Inoue akan tetap jadi pemeran yang manis sesuai tuntutan perannya. Sebenarnya, ide ini cukup mudah dijalankan karena AU, dan karena author terbiasa membayangkan cerita NaruSaku dengan figuran Hinata yang notabene mirip Inoue.**_

_**Semoga dengan ini, kalian bisa sedikit mengenal sosok Masahiro 'Night' Seiran.**_

_**Ia adalah jenis author yang senang meninggalkan a/n yang cukup panjang di akhir cerita. Sekedar basa-basi, cerita ini mengambil ide mentah dari sebuah film Hollywood milik Adam Sandler. Sebuah komedi roman yang mengisahkan seorang lelaki playboy yang berbohong dan menyewa seorang janda dua anak yang juga asisten di kliniknya, Jennifer Aniston (dalam hal ini Rukia) untuk jadi mantan istrinya. Ada banyak hal yang berbeda dari film itu dibandingkan cerita ini. Rukia di sini masih single, dan author memilih untuk memasukkan Nel dan Isshin.**_

_**Di fandom Naruto sendiri, author pernah melakukan uji coba untuk sebuah fanfic yang diinspirasi dari film komedi roman What Happens in Vegas—dengan harapan fanfic ini akan diterima dengan baik, sama seperti fanfic Naruto itu (karena fanfic Naruto itu menjadi karya tersuksesnya sejauh ini)**_

_**Besar harapan author agar karya perdana ini diterima.**_

_**Sorry, this fic un-betaed. Segala macam typographic error harap dimaafkan. Mind to RnR?**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau tahu, kalau cara bicaramu pada laki-laki seperti itu terus menerus, maka kau tak akan laku sampai tua. Kau tahu kalau kau tak seksi sama sekali, jadi ada baiknya, sifat jelekmu itu harus kau sembunyikan, Midget."_

"_Hahaha," Rukia tertawa, "kau bicara seolah kau lelaki paling laku di dunia, Ichigo."_

"_Ha! Aku tak bicara seperti itu. Kau yang berpikir seperti itu! Mungkin kau memang berpikir bahwa aku lelaki yang menarik."_

"_Yang benar saja. Kau bahkan tak pernah terlihat berkencan dan hanya tertarik pada Nel."_

"_Dan sekarang kau bicara seolah kau perempuan yang ahli dalam menjalani kencan buta seminggu tujuh kali," ejek Ichigo. "Siapa yang mau denganmu? Si Hitsugaya itu? Kalian kombinasi yang pas."_

"_Aha! Tidak harus tujuh kali seminggu. Dan jangan bawa-bawa nama si rambut perak itu, Baka," jawab Rukia. "Dan untuk informasi tambahan, setidaknya akhir bulan nanti aku akan menggunakan jadwal liburku untuk pergi dengan Renji ke Okinawa."_

_Ichigo memicingkan matanya. "Kau bicara seolah aku akan memercayainya, Midget."_

_Rukia mengangkat bahunya dan menaikkan satu alisnya—tertawa pelan. "Aku tak butuh kau percaya atau tidak, Baka. Kau, kan, bukan apa-apaku."_

…

…

…

"_Kalau begitu … mau menjalin hubungan denganku?"_

_Sejujurnya, Ichigo bukan seseorang yang ahli untuk urusan percintaan. Ia mengatakannya begitu saja._

_Inoue terdiam, wajahnya masih merona total._

"_Bagaimana?"_

_Mata Inoue berkaca-kaca. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Dan ia mengangguk cepat._

_Jemari lentik itu terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Ichigo._

…

…

…

"_Aku … bercerai."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku sudah bercerai."_

_Ichigo terpaksa berbohong._

"_Apa benar … seperti itu?"_

"_Iya, aku sudah bercerai. Lihat, aku tak memakai cincin kawin, kan?"_

_Inoue tertunduk. Sedetik, ia menatap lagi kedua mata Ichigo. "Kau tidak bohong, kan, Kurosaki-kun?"_

_Ichigo hanya mengangguk._

_Kebohongan spontan._

"_Apa aku bisa bertemu anakmu, dan mungkin, mantan istrimu?"_

_Dan mulai saat ini, ia akan terjebak di kebohongan-kebohongan baru._

…

…

…

"_Apa kau bisa membantuku?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Kali ini aku benar-benar tak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa. Cuma kau perempuan yang bisa kupercaya, Rukia."_

"_Seberat apa masalahmu?"_

"_Aku terlanjur mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bercerai."_

_Rukia memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Inoue berkata, ia ingin bertemu dengan mantan istri juga anakku."_

_Mata Rukia melebar._

"_Aku ingin kau berpura-pura jadi mantan istriku, Rukia."_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. All publicly recognizable Bleach characters, settings, etc. are the property of Tite Kubo and Shueisha Inc. Little inspired by 'Just Go With It' the Movie, from Columbia Pictures and Happy Madison Productions. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. The cover-fic isn't mine, but the artist let me used it and edited only for this fanfiction. Thanks to: _kitsune23star_ - IchiRuki Family

.

.

**_SPECIAL TO_ **

**Kurosaki Kuchiki-_baka_ & ONE OF MY FRIEND—Alm. Indah Suchiyati as known as Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng), Rest in Peace.**

_**Warning (s)**: AU, Romance, Humor, slight OOC, My 1st Bleach Fic. This fic un-betaed^^_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY 'FAKE' EX-WIFE**

.

.

.

* * *

"JANGAN GILA!"

Ichigo mendesah. Benar-benar respon yang sesuai perkiraannya.

"Kepalamu terbentur meja? Atau kau terpeleset dan kejatuhan lemari, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menghela napas lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya—pertanda menyerah pada urusan gila barusan. "Maaf, Ichigo, tapi untuk urusan seperti ini, aku tak bisa bilang 'iya'."

Air muka Ichigo kembali kusut. "Kau tahu, kan, aku tak pernah memohon bantuanmu."

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Kau selalu meminta bantuanku di restoran. Mengurus ini, itu, ini, lalu itu—sekedar mengoreksi kata-katamu barusan."

"Tapi itu kan urusan pekerjaan."

Alis Rukia mengerut.

"Anggap kau melakukan ini atas nama pertemanan kita."

Rukia memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Atau demi ... Nel?"

"Argh!" teriak Rukia. "Kaupikir ini urusan gampang? Kaupikir ini bantuan biasa? Aku harus jadi mantan istrimu! Aku bahkan belum menikah, kau juga belum. Bagaimana mungkin bisa kita akting menjadi mantan pasangan suami istri?"

"Orang menikah, lalu berpisah, rata-rata karena cekcok. Yang namanya cekcok sudah jadi kegiatan kita setiap hari," jwab Ichigo.

"Seolah kau menikmati pertengkaran kita setiap hari, Ichigo."

"Seolah kau tidak menikmatinya saja."

Rukia _sweatdrop_.

"Ayolah, demi … Nel."

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Nel."

"Demi … Nel."

Rukia mendengus.

"Demi Nel. Demi Nel. Demi Nel."

Rukia berteriak frustrasi.

"Demi Nel. Demi Nel. Demi Nel."

"Kau bisa tidak?"

"Demi Nel. Demi Nel. Demi Nel."

Rukia berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRAKK_!

Chad yang barusan keluar dari pintu belakang menengok cepat. Kepalanya sedikit melongok—mendapati Rukia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan bosnya dengan muka masam. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu menoleh pada Ishida yang sibuk mengelap beberapa gelas saji. Sementara partner berkacamatanya itu justru mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Ishida.

Chad menghela napas.

"Mereka memang seperti kucing dan tikus sejak dulu."

"Tapi biasanya Rukia akan keluar dengan wajah tertawa—dan si Bos memasang wajah kalah."

Ishida membenahi kacamatanya lalu ikut melongok ke pintu. Matanya juga menangkap Ichigo yang terburu-buru keluar dari ruangannya—mengejar Rukia. "Benar juga. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu."

Ishida dan Chad bersiap melangkah dari ambang pintu saat Rukia dan Ichigo menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh tajam pada Ishida dan Chad, "KEMBALI KE PEKERJAAN KALIAN!"

Ishida dan Chad kaku. Mereka melangkah mundur saat Rukia berjalan lagi menuju pintu keluar.

Ichigo terlihat menghela napas. Ia menoleh pada Ishida. "Tolong _handle_ restoran."

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Chad—pandangannya mengikuti sosok belakang Rukia.

"Err … PMS?" jawab Ichigo sebelum ikut melesat ke pintu samping—menuju keluar restoran.

Sosok Ichigo akhirnya ikut menghilang.

Ishida membenahi lagi posisi kacamatanya saat Chad meliriknya. "Kau percaya?"

"Tidak. Memangnya aku bodoh?" tanya balik Ishida. "Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan perempuan berambut panjang tadi."

Chad mendongak—terlihat berpikir. "Cemburu?"

Ishida menggosok dagunya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau Rukia dan bos kita ada hubungan khusus."

"Apalagi aku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Midget!"

Rukia tak mengacuhkannya. Ia tetap berjalan lurus melewati pertokoan jalanan Tokyo. Ia terus berjalan mengabaikan Ichigo yang berteriak di belakangnya menuju taman.

Hampir sampai di bundaran air mancur, Ichigo berhasil menahan bahunya. "Ha! Kaukira kau bisa lari dengan kaki pendekmu? Seenaknya saja lari. Orang-orang melihatku seperti penguntit mengejar artis."

Rukia menoleh dengan muka masam.

"_Whoa_. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Soal permintaanmu itu. Lihat wajahku baik-baik. Apa aku kelihatan seperti aku menyetujuinya?"

"Ayolah, Midget, kau bilang kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku bilang aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Nah, itu!"

"Nah, aku tidak bisa jadi mantan istrimu!"

"Kenapa tak bisa?"

"Menikah saja tak pernah. Enak saja kau menyuruhku berpura-pura pernah menikah denganmu!"

"Kau kan suka sekali menonton dorama. Kau pasti tahu harus berbuat apa nanti."

Rukia memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah. Demi Nel."

"Ha! Lagi-lagi kau bawa-bawa nama Nel. Kaupikir aku ini ibunya Nel!"

Sedetik, Ichigo berubah murung.

Rukia menghela napas. "Mana bisa aku menjadi perempuan seperti ibu Nel?"

Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya. Ia melangkah pelan, duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur. "Tentu saja tak ada perempuan yang bisa menyamai Neliel. Aku pun, sebenarnya juga tak mungkin bisa menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk Nel."

Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pelan, ia melangkah mendekati tempat Ichigo duduk dan mengambil tempat di samping si Kepala Oranye itu. "Kau sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Nel."

Ichigo menoleh.

"Semua orang tahu itu. Chad dan Ishida pasti juga berpendapat yang sama sepertiku. Kau ayah yang baik untuk Nel. Lepas dari kau bukan ayah biologisnya."

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Ayah … ayah mendesakku untuk mencarikan Nel ibu. Mumpung Nel belum benar-benar bisa berpikir banyak, dan karena ia masih kecil, kupikir juga, sudah saatnya aku mencarikannya ibu agar adaptasinya nanti bisa berjalan baik. Saat Nel memasuki usia sekolah, aku ingin ia sudah memiliki seorang ibu."

Rukia menghela napas lagi—entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Perempuan raven itu mendongak menatap langit biru.

"Baiklah."

Ichigo sumringah.

Ia langsung berteriak senang dan mengacak rambut Rukia yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya. "Kau baik sekali, Midget!"

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, kuubah perkataanku jadi '_No_.'"

Ichigo membentuk gerakan menutup resleting di depan mulutnya.

"Aku melakukan ini demi Nel. Kalau saja aku tak memikirkan nasib Nel yang punya bapak sebodoh kau, aku tak akan mau melakukannya."

Ingin hati membalas perkataan Rukia, Ichigo kembali menahan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti perempuan itu tahu kalau Nel bukan anakmu?"

"Nel kan anakku."

"Maksudku, bukan anak biologismu."

"Yang tahu soal Nel dan Neliel cuma kau dan keluargaku saja—itu pun karena kau seperti satpam yang sering keluar masuk rumah," ujar Ichigo dengan memelankan suaranya. "Jadi! Biarkan selamanya semua orang menganggap Nel memang anakku."

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana kalau suatu saat perempuan itu datang ke sini dan bertemu denganku. Tidak lucu, kan, kalau aku yang notabene 'mantan' istrimu ternyata jadi pegawaimu?"

Ichigo terlihat berpikir.

"Dan lagi, aku sama sekali tak mirip Nel."

Ichigo berhenti mondar-mandir di depan Rukia lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Rukia. "Kita ke salon! Make over!"

Ichigo menggiring Rukia menjauh dari taman.

Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika Keigo berlari tak jauh di depan mereka.

"Keigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku butuh bantuan Rukia. Kudengar dari Chad kalian berlari ke arah sini setelah bertengkar, syukurlah aku bisa menemukan kalian."

Rukia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Keigo terdiam beberapa detik lalu mengangkat satu tangan kanannya—membenahi letak gagang kacamatkerah kemejanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian jadian?"

Rukia dan Ichigo mendelik.

"Tuh, kalian bergandengan tangan. Mau ke mana? Menikah?"

Secepat kilat, baik Ichigo maupun Rukia mengibaskan tangannya—yang tadi digenggam Ichigo. Keduanya serempak berteriak, "JANGAN BERCANDA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan saja kacamata botolmu itu," pinta Ichigo. "Aku mana mungkin menikah dengan _nerd _berkacamata tebal. Inoue akan menertawakanku yang dulu seorang pangeran di sekolah. Akan sulit membuatnya percaya kalau aku pernah menikah denganmu."

Rukia menendang betis Ichigo dari belakang ketika berjalan. Ichigo berteriak kesakitan lalu menoleh ke belakang—Rukia memejamkan matanya dengan tangan memegang kacamata tipis kesayangannya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu tadi?" teriak Ichigo tak terima.

"_Gomen_, Bos. Aku tak bisa melihat." Rukia tetap memejamkan mata.

Ichigo mendengus. Ia menarik tangan Rukia dan menyeretnya ke salah satu toko optik. "Aku heran sekali, jaman sudah semaju ini kenapa masih ada makhluk yang memilih memasang kaca di depan matanya ke mana-mana."

Rukia hanya tertawa. "Kau tak tahu yang namanya _fashion_."

Ichigo mengabaikannya. Lelaki itu menyapa ramah salah satu pegawai optik dan menyodorkan badan Rukia. "Carikan sesuatu untuk dipasang di matanya. yang jelas bukan kacamata. Carikan lensa atau apa saja."

Sang pegawai toko tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan pedulikan kata-katanya. Kau tak perlu bingung dengan kalimatnya tadi," ujar Rukia. "Ia melihatku berkacamata hampir tujuh tahun lamanya dan baru kali ini ia komplain," desis Rukia lagi.

"_Ssh_, aku menyesal tak menyeretmu ke tempat ini sejak tujuh tahun lalu," kata Ichigo enteng.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Kami akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk istri anda."

Seketika, mulut Ichigo dan Rukia kehilangan kemampuan bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lensanya tak langsung dipakai saja?" tanya Ichigo sembari melirik kantong belanja di tangan Rukia. Perempuan itu justru lebih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya di rak-rak _display_ beberapa sepatu _high heels_ di depannya—tentu masih dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya.

"Nanti saja aku latihan memakainya di rumah," jawab Rukia pelan. "Ahh, sepatu-sepatu ini cantik sekali~"

Melihat Rukia kesenangan sendiri, Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Andai saja gajiku di restoran mencukupi, aku pasti bisa membeli sepatu seperti ini sekali dalam sebulan."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya jiwa perempuan." Ichigo melirik sepatu tanpa hak yang dikenakan Rukia.

Rukia cemberut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?"

"Ya, ya, bantu dia agar berubah jadi perempuan. Carikan sepatu yang bagus untuknya, yang kira-kira bisa membatu badannya terlihat jauuuuuh lebih tinggi."

Sang pegawai toko mengerutkan alis dan melirik Rukia yang wajahnya memerah.

"Umm…."

"Oke, carikan aku sepatu paling mahal yang toko ini punya. Lelaki bertubuh TINGGI ini akan membayarnya, hahahahha!" Rukia tertawa puas saat ia menggiring sang pegawai toko menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Beri aku yang terbaik!"

Seketika, muka Ichigo pucat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini ke mana, Bos?" Rukia tertawa senang. Dengan santai ia memegangi kantong-kantong belanjaan—yang menjadi alasan kenapa Ichigo memasang muka horor saat ini. Rukia tertawa-tawa sementara Ichigo menatap sedih kartu-kartu kredit miliknya sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkannya lagi ke dalam dompet.

Ichigo mendengus kasar.

"Bagaimana kalau ke salon. Aku sudah bilang, kan, kita tak mungkin mengecat rambut Nel agar mirip denganku. Yah, anggap saja demi Nel, aku mau mengecat rambutku jadi sewarna dengan Nel-_chan_," ujar Rukia—masih tertawa.

Ichigo _sweatdrop_. "Apa kau sadar kalau belanjaanmu tadi itu seharga tiga bulan gajianmu?"

Rukia tertawa. "Kau tahu, Ichigo? Cinta itu perjuangan—"

Ichigo mendengus.

"—sekaligus pengorbanan."

Apa benar cinta serumit itu? Sampai menghabiskan banyak uang…. Ichigo menghabiskan banyak keringat untuk menemani Rukia hari ini—yah, Rukia versi 'perempuan' yang baru ia temui hari ini. Sejujurnya, Rukia yang biasanya lebih membuatnya nyaman.

Eh?

Ichigo menggeleng keras.

"Kau tahu, biasakan dirimu dengan sifatku yang seperti ini. Aku yakin calon istrimu juga akan menyeretmu ke toko ini dan itu untuk belanja."

Ichigo mencoba mengingat kenangan-kenangan saat Neliel dulu menyeretnya belanja untuk keperluan kencan dan ia membutuhkan pendapat Ichigo.

Sementara Rukia, yang ia tahu, Rukia adalah perempuan yang tak seperti ini.

Rukia terlalu berbeda dengan Neliel.

Apa Inoue seperti Neliel? Atau malah seperti Rukia yang sederhana?

"Jangan berjalan seperti pembantuku."

Ichigo tersentak. Ia mendongak dan menatap Rukia yang berdiri jauh di depan—menunggunya.

"Berjalan jauh di belakangku seperti itu. Kukira Tuhan memberimu kaki yang panjang untuk berjalan di depanku, bukan di belakangku."

"Kenapa berjalan cepat-cepat? Bukannya kau mau ke salon?" tanya Ichigo.

"Raut mukamu membuatku tak nafsu untuk ke salon."

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Harusnya kau tahu, kalau menyuruhku berakting menjadi ibunya Nel, aku harus berubah jadi perempuan cantik. Kalau tidak, kau akan malu. Bukannya kau tadi yang bilang kalau kau ingin Inoue-_san_ memercayaiku sebagai mantan istrimu. Kau tidak mungkin menikahi perempuan jelek sepertiku, kan?"

"Aku tadi hanya bercand—"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke restoran. Nanti aku akan mencari wig. Aku juga tak rela mengecat rambutku."

Belum sampai Ichigo menimpalinya lagi, Rukia sudah kembali berjalan ke depan—meninggalkan Ichigo yang bengong sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia-_chan_!"

Ichigo melangkah masuk lewat pintu belakang restoran dan mendapati ayahnya menggendong Nel mendekat pada Rukia.

"Kenapa anakku yang bodoh itu membiarkanmu membawa banyak barang?"

Rukia tertawa. "Aku memberinya tugas untuk menjadi _bodyguard_-ku, Paman."

Isshin ikut tertawa.

Rukia melepaskan tas-tas belanjaannya lalu memeluk Nel. "Paman ke sini untuk makan malam?"

Bocah itu tertawa sembari mengangkat tangannya. Sepertinya ia senang menarik poni panjang Rukia. "Uu~~"

"Ya begitulah. Kalian dari mana, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Hari ini Ichigo mengantarkanku belanja, Paman."

"Tumben sekali. _Dating_?"

Rukia tertawa keras. "Tidak, Paman."

Ichigo hanya menggeleng sembari bersiap melangkah menuju ruangannya. Ia terlihat lelah sekali hari ini. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kelelahan setelah seharian mengitari komplek pertokoan untuk menemani seorang perempuan berbelanja.

"Aku berbelanja hari ini. Paman tahu tidak, besok Ichigo akan mengenalkan Nel pada ibu barunya, nah, aku akan membawa Nel."

"Apa?" Isshin mendelik saat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Paman tahu, kan? Si Bodoh itu mana bisa membawa Nel sendirian. Ia menyewaku seharian besok untuk menjaga Nel. Kasarnya sih, besok aku akan bekerja sebagai _baby-sitter_, Paman."

Rukia tertawa, meski Isshin terlihat tak senang.

"Benarkah itu, Ichigo?"

"Aku … akan mengenalkan calon istriku pada ayah, kapan-kapan."

Rukia melangkah pergi sambil membawa Nel di pelukannya. Perempuan itu masih tertawa saat Nel memainkan poninya dengan riang. Dalam beberapa detik, suara tawa Rukia dan Nel akhirnya menghilang.

Isshin menghela napas sembari berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

Lelaki itu diam, hanya memainkan jarinya di bahu Ichigo. Putranya menoleh heran. "Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Apanya?"

Isshin hanya menghela napas. "Semoga pilihanmu benar."

"Ayah jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Kau mau pilihanmu salah?"

"Tapi ayah mengatakannya seperti tak rela sekali. Bukannya ayah ingin aku mencarikan ibu untuk Nel?"

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau gegabah dalam memilih. Masih banyak waktu."

Ichigo menghela napas.

"Pastikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintai wanita pilihanmu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tawake_!"

Saat Ichigo menoleh. Kalau seandainya perempuan di seberang jalan itu tak memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh barusan, ia tak akan mengenal identitas asli perempuan itu.

Berjalan anggun dengan high heels setinggi dua belas senti membuatnya sama sekali tak mirip dengan Kuchiki Rukia yang ia kenal. Ia tak pernah menemui sosok berambut seperti Nel selain Neliel dalam hidupnya. Ichigo harus menanyakan bagaimana Rukia bisa menemukan wig lurus sepanjang punggung dengan sedikit sisi ikal yang di bagian pipi Rukia yang membingkai sempurna wajahnya.

Dengan gaun tanpa kerah terusan yang ujungnya terhenti di bagian lututnya membuat beberapa bagian tubuh Rukia yang selama ini tak terlihat jadi terbuka untuk umum.

Gadis Midget itu ternyata tak sekurus yang ia kira.

Matanya cukup lebar—Ichigo baru sadar. Lensa kontak yang kemarin ia beli berperan besar untuk ini.

"Ou!"

Nel menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Ichigo.

Sedetik, barulah ia sadar cairan hangat mengalir di hidungnya.

"_Kuso_!"

Buru-buru ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Rukia yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa mengumpat seperti barusan?" ujar Rukia dari balik tubuh Ichigo.

"Aku tak mengumpat."

"Ha-ha. Aku tak tuli, Bos."

Ichigo masih memegangi kepalanya, sesekali mendongak—berharap darah itu tak mengalir keluar dan kembali ke muaranya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Rukia melongok dan menyadari Ichigo memencet hidungnya.

"Kau mimisan?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh, Ichigo. Kau harus menyadari kalau kau itu tak pandai berbohong. Apalagi padaku."

"Aku … aku hanya, tadi sekilas melihat barisan _cosplayer _melewati jalanan ini. mereka imut-imut sekali."

"_Pervert_. Jangan-jangan kau _lolicon_."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati padamu, mengingat aku cukup imut," tambah Rukia sembari tertawa.

Ichigo menggeleng keras. "Sinting."

"Ruuaa~"

"Nel-chaaan~"

"Sepertinya ia masih mengenalimu."

"Dari bau tubuhku mungkin? Karena semua tetangga apartemen mencurigaiku sebagai penghuni baru saat aku keluar apartemen tadi."

Ichigo memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Wajahmu memerah, ya?"

Ichigo menoleh sedetik lalu membuang mukanya lagi. "Ini gara-gara kau!"

"E-eh?"

"Bukan! Maksudku, kau membuatku menunggu lama di sini! Cuacanya terik sekali. Kau tak kasian pada Nel?"

"Sepertinya Nel baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia yang sempat memerah karena berpikiran macam-macam.

"Ahh! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali!"

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya—membuat wajahnya makin terlihat imut.

"Jangan memasang muka seperti itu!"

"Memasang muka apa?" tanya Rukia mulai tak sabar. Bagaimana tidak, Ichigo terus meneriakinya tanpa sebab. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Kau ini benar-benar aneh."

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Tak biasa rasanya melihat Rukia tanpa melongok jauh ke bawah seperti biasanya. Apalagi dengan dandanan … secantik ini. "Sebaiknya kau gendong Nel."

"Tidak mau."

Ichigo mendelik saat Rukia memilih melangkah memasuki kawasan restoran di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Aku akan berakting menjadi istri yang membuatmu kesal. Kau bilang kemarin, pasangan bercerai karena sering bertengkar, kan? Lebih bagus kalau kita bertengkar dengan alami—alias, aku akan membuatmu jengkel seharian ini."

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau membuat acara hari ini berlangsung cepat. Aku tidak suka membohongi seseorang dalam waktu yang lama."

Ichigo melirik Nel yang tangannya terulur ke depan—mengarah pada sosok belakang Rukia.

"Jadi, ayo temui calon istrimu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, aku Kurosaki Rukia. Kalau kau bingung, aku masih memakai nama keluarga suami bodohku beberapa bulan ini. Siapa namamu?"

"I-Inoue Orihime."

"Senang mengenalmu," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum singkat dan menenggak anggur miliknya. "Kudengar dari Ichigo, kau ingin menemuiku."

"A-ah! I-iya. Aku hanya … ingin bertemu saja. Karena sepertinya, kau sangat istimewa. Tak mudah mendapatkan hati Kurosaki-kun saat di SMA dulu. Banyak siswi yang ia tolak," jelas Inoue pelan sembari melirik Ichigo yang sibuk dengan Nel.

"Begitu, ya?" Rukia menenggak lagi minumannya sambil melirik ke sana kemari sambil mengedipkan mata pada beberapa pengunjung lelaki di restoran Italia itu.

"S-sekarang aku bisa melihat betapa istimewanya kau."

"Hm?" Rukia tersenyum manis sementara Ichigo memutar bola matanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan memesona," puji Inoue.

"Kau juga cantik. Selera Ichigo benar-benar bagus."

"_A-arigatou, _Kurosaki_-san_." Wajah Inoue seketika memerah.

"Panggil aku Rukia saja. Suatu saat nanti kau harus membiasakan diri memanggil si Bodoh ini dengan nama kecilnya."

Ichigo hanya tertawa keras—kaku.

"Ia terlalu bodoh, makanya aku menceraikannya." Rukia dengan enteng mengatakannya pada Inoue. "Ia membuatku melahirkan Nel di usia muda. Untunglah program dietku berhasil. Kalau tidak, mungkin tubuhku akan melar dan aku tak akan laku lagi seumur hidupku."

"Tapi Nel sangat lucu."

"Untung dia mirip denganku," ujar Rukia sembari tertawa. "Untung Nel-_chan_ tak mirip dengan Ichigo. Aku tak bisa membayangkan muka cantiknya berubah jelek jika mirip ayahnya."

"B-bagiku, Kurosaki-_kun _sangat tampan!" ucap Inoue cepat sebelum akhirnya wajahnya memerah dan tangannya terburu menutupi mulutnya.

Rukia terdiam.

Ichigo tersenyum kikuk.

Nel mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih pundak Rukia di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Ichigo."

Inoue merona lagi. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ru-Rukia-_san_, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Kau tak usah khawatir. Rukia sudah menemukan penggantiku!" Ichigo tertawa keras sambil menyerahkan Nel ke pelukan Rukia—dengan sedikit paksaan. Rukia terlihat mendelik, meski akhirnya ia tersenyum saat tangan-tangan kecil Nel meraba pipinya. "Ada seseorang berambut aneh yang sepertinya tergila-gila pada Rukia. Aku pernah dikenalkan padanya. Kau pasti takjub, mereka terlihat cocok sekali."

"Oh, ya?"

Rukia terpaksa mengangguk. "Yah, begitulah."

"Undang aku dan Ichigo ke pernikahan kalian," pinta Inoue.

"Semoga aku menikah sebelum kalian menikah," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Ha! Sebaiknya kau memang segera menikah saja, sebelum ia sadar sifatmu dan lari darimu, Rukia!" Ichigo tertawa keras—akhirnya, tawa pertamanya hari ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sebaiknya kau segera menikahi Inoue sebelum ia tahu kebiasaan jelekmu."

Ichigo tertawa.

Rukia tak mau kalah.

Apalagi Nel. Entah kenapa, Nel malah ikut tertawa sambil memeluk leher Rukia.

Tanpa mereka sadari, justru Inoue yang terdiam sendirian di meja itu—memandangi keluarga 'Kurosaki'. Kenapa Ichigo bercerai dengan orang semenyenangkan Rukia? Cantik, pintar berbicara, dan tak bisa disangkal, sangat disukai oleh Nel yang bahkan tak mau ia gendong sejak tadi.

Karena yang ia lihat di depan matanya, justru adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia yang tertawa lepas.

**T B C**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Surabaya, 01 Juli 2012**_

_**Maaf update-nya lama. Modem author sudah tiga minggu ini dinyatakan patah dengan mengenaskan yang membuat author trauma menghidupkan komputer. Untuk update pun, author terpaksa lari tunggang langgang ke warnet. Maaf juga, karena euro dan kekalahan Jerman, author jadi linglung dan tak mampu mengetik. Syukurlah hari ini author akhirnya bisa melanjutkan fic ini lagi. Terima kasih untuk temen-temen dari fandom ini, terutama yang udah ninggalin jejak ripiu. Karena masih baru di fandom ini, sebelum publish cerita ini dulu, si author udah ngancem Fiki-pyon khawatir kalau gak diterima n diusir *kebanyakan liat sinetron***_

_**Sebenarnya si author cukup shock juga, ternyata fandom ini dikuasai IR banget O_O dan si author sempet kepikiran, kalau fanfic IR sebanyak ini, gimana nasib fic pendatang baru kayak My 'Fake' Ex Wife *dianya parno duluan***_

_**Dan karena si author jarang bales PM, maka bales ripiu di sini aja, ya? Sila skip yang gak mau baca :D**_

_**Thanks a lot untuk orang2 di bawah ini yang ternyata berbesar hati nengok fanfic ini:**_

_**Anonim: **Haha, gak perlu karpet merah, meski di FNI punya tampang (?), tapi di FBI, saya newbie. **Rizuki Aquafanz: **Yep, maklum kok, udah gaya saya (?) naruh cuplikan di pembukaan, wajar kalau awalnya kamu bingung. **Maknae Kazuma: **Eh, sumpeh gak OOC? *melayang*. **Kurosaki Kuchiki**: -_- *nunjuknunjuk* jadi reviewer ke-4 ya ente, ini pan penpik buat ente *gondok* *tendangByakuya*. **Blingblingjh: **Hime-nyaaa~ hahahaha. **Wi3nter: **Ichi sama you-know-who? Voldemort apa Tobi yang ente maksud? *dilemparbecak*. **LolaDony: **Wah, saya bikin rate M sekali doank untuk NaruSaku di FNI, abis itu kapok, soalnya bikin pembaca ikutan bejat kayak saya (?). **Ayaaa:** Salam kenal jugak, glad you like it :D.** Cim-jee: ***tendangteruskeneptunus* Soalnya ultah Fiki udah lewat seminggu n profesi 'restoran' lebih gampang buat dibikin daripada profesi lain, Neliel versi gede jadi maknya, Nel-chibi jadi anaknya, dan untuk urusan IR-NS dan Hime-Hinata, saya nyerocos gitu soalnya saya belom nyemplung-nyemplung amir ke fandom ini, dan dari luar, persepsinya mah gampang, tinggal: Hero-Heroine, lalu side-character :D. **Amai Yuki: **He eh -_- tetep gak nerima rikuesan, utang penpik di FNI aja masih berape judul? Ini saking aja di Fiki pakek acara ultah segala (?) jadi deh ane bikinin penpik, btw, apaan yang berobah? Gayanya tetep kok *shock*. **Pussygirl: **Ini udah kilat updatenya dibanding penpik-penpik FNI lho :D. **can-can: **Sai-san? Sai itu pacar saya! *diemutSasuke* nih update. **Aphrodite: **Bukan author 'master' tapi 'master' dalam mengenal si Naruto aja *sayastalkernya*. **Miki-kohai: **Di-fave? *tebarkembangmelati*. **Nakamura Chiaki: **Haha, Rukia nerima tu peran juga mungkin karena dia kasian ngeliat Nel yang gak punya ibuk kali ya :D. **Oh Lalla sherry**: *blush***. Haruka Ndo: **Karena saya perempewi, jadinya 'My Perfect Girlfriend' ya? *gaknyambung* *disambung-sambungin*. **Beby-chan: **Kalau WaMN saya pengangguran banget ampek bikin double-pair, di sini cukup si IR aja, tapi baik We Are Marry Now maupun Just Go With It, dua-duanya film yang awesome, btw, karena gak mau bikin Ichigo jadi duda, jadi Nel anak angkatnya aja deh :D.** Sora Yasu9a: **Jangan panggil senpai ah, saya nubie di FBI *polos*.** Lady Cha'py Cherry Blossoms: **Gak OOC? Amiiin!** Piyocco: **Suami Neliel enaknya siapa ya? Bantuin nyari donk! Kalau dipikir-pikir bahasanya IR pas debat, agak … agak komedi roman orang barat -_- *dianya bingung takut garing*.** Curio cherry: **Kayaknya harus ngebanyakin alasan kenapa 'Inoue' nih biar Ichigo gak terlalu shallow :D.** Chadeschan: **Justru itu yang jadi hiburan di penpik ini, kan? Haha. **Nandateefa**: I'm happy end person kok^^ jaminan :D, **Akihisa Pyon**: Makasih dibilang bagus *peluk* **Luvly No Mary-chan**: Salam kenal^^ Glad you love it #cipok_

_**Kang Mas Neji Ganteng**: Mungkin kamu gak akan ngebaca balesan review ini. Tapi thank you untuk sambutannya, thank you juga udah baca. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, meski pair kita di Naruto agak seberangan, tapi aku senang sempat berteman dan ngobrol denganmu. Thanks udah suka sama cerita ini^^ Rest in peace, Nand…._

* * *

_**So, People! RnR again?**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
